Crystal Ice Beauty
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: Elemental and Veela; together bound in the realm of hatred, love, lust, sins and confusion.
1. Swiftly Go The Days

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty...

Chapter: 1/?; Prologue; "Swiftly go the days..."

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG (speaks of loss/depression)

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or his magickal items as of thus far. I do not intend to infringe upon copyright, nor do I claim to own anything but the twisted thoughts inside my head._

Summary: He sat down heavily on his bed in order to get comfortable to read the long rambling sentences of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Featuring: Harry; Hedwig.

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix.**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Warnings are thus for this chapter: Spoiler for OOTP; and I do not use a beta most times I write. This might have a few typos or a few grammatical "problems" but it shouldn't be too bad as I have a couple friends read it over to make sure it makes sense. If it doesn't, just let me know, I will edit it. :) enjoy the read, and please review! Thank you!

* * *

["_Sunrise, Sunset; Sunrise, Sunset;_

_Swiftly, go the days;_

_Sunrise, Sunset;_

_You wake up then you undress;_

_It always is the same._"

-Brand New "Sunrise, Sunset"]

The screech of his snowy owl, Hedwig, woke him from his concentration on levitating and spinning a pencil over his desk using just his mind. His concentration gone, the pencil dove point down toward the desktop, his hand shooting out due to Quidditch reflexes and catching the object mid-hurtle. He set the writing utensil down, forgotten for the time being as he threw open the window hinges into the pitch black night. It was a night almost alike to those where he would sit in complete silence, waiting for a response from his Godfather, Sirius Black, to some correspondence he had sent to the fugitive in hiding.

Of course, these thoughts, once accepted into his mind were extremely hard to lose seeing as Sirius had passed through the veil in a Ministry room not three months before. Immediately, the thoughts sent him to retrieve Hedwig and shut the windows again quickly. He left his pain on the back burner and instead took the note, or rather "letter", from the owl before passing her some treats, then fastening her back in her cage with dinner and water. He unfolded the parchment: it was from Dumbledore then. No one else used what looked to be ancient paper; Molly used scented paper; Lupin used scraps of parchment strung together; Hermione, Ron, and everyone else who seemed to be in his generation used white parchment. He sat down heavily on his bed in order to get comfortable to read the long rambling sentences of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_Harry—_

_It hasn't escaped my attention that you are well into your summer vacation, however your pining for information will prove satiated as you will be received into the open arms of the Order by tomorrow night. There has been information regarding both your and my attentions, and so will be discussed upon your arrival._

_Yours,_

_Dumbledore; Hogwarts Headmaster; Order of Merlin, 1st Class_


	2. Onyx Pearls

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty…

Chapter: 2/?; Chapter One "Onyx Pearls"

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: The Malfoys are not the same people portrayed by Harry's 'inner voice', Harry still doesn't know anything.

Featuring: Draco Malfoy, Musi, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hedwig, The Dursleys, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore.

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Whoa! An update? I know, I fell off the face of the earth. It's been two years since I wrote HP fanfic. Anyway, it's not betaed.

* * *

["_You don't really want to stay—no;_

_But you don't really want to go—oh;_

_You're hot then you're cold;_

_You're yes then you're no;_

_You're in and you're out;_

_You're up and you're down._"

-Katy Perry "Hot N Cold"]

The shadows danced on the pages before his eyes, the candle's flame flickering with the breeze allowed in through a nearby window. The draft didn't bother the boy sitting and reading. The summer night was warm enough, so the draft in the room was welcomed; the boy shifted, tossing one leg over the arm of the La-Z-Boy. His finger switched the pages, his eyes skimming the lines of the large print book. He did have a vision impairment, but he was reading the book for information's sake and not for recreation. Nearing the end of summer vacation and Draco Malfoy was ready to return to Hogwarts: his mother was always busy with correspondence with Severus Snape, gardening and caring for the array of animals outside and inside the mansion; his father was busy with entertaining guests and reading.

His attention waned when a screech came from the window sill. The cracked open window wasn't wide enough for the eagle-owl to get through, so the blond boy struggled up from his lazy perch to open it a bit more. As he allowed the avian creature in the Study the door opened. Draco turned, wondering what could warrant a disturbance at this time of night. His grey eyes fell to the figure of his mother, a solid green dress bringing out the color in her eyes. Her red lips smiled at her son, whose hand automatically shut the window, worried the draft would cause his mother to leave the room again. She smoothed her dainty hands over the front of her dress. She spoke: her warm voice resonated in him for a moment before he realized she was speaking to him.

"It's okay, Draconis, take care of Musi." She gave him a reassuring nod accompanied by a small smile. He strode back to his chair, the book propped open on the page he had last been reading, the eagle-owl sitting on the back, talons sunk into the fine leather of the chair. Noticing Musi had come in just for treats he smiled fondly at the bird, a hand ruffling the feathers while the other reached for the bag on the chair-side table. Grabbing a few pellets for the owl he offered them up, his attention on his owl for the moment. A shift in the energies of the room made him turn his face towards the door again. His father's calm presence behind his mother's made his attention return to the reason for the disturbance. Two armchairs slid into position across from his, grey eyes ignored the usual twittering noises of thanks from Musi. So, they were going to talk.

-----

Everyone thought that his life was like running through a patch of daisies. Clean, easy and carefree. Not saying his life was the shittiest—by far, it wasn't. He just stood by and shook his head at how unfair it was that everything went wrong or was denied of him. He'd gotten on this depressing train of thought easily enough: tonight he was to travel to the headquarters of the Order and yet he still wasn't allowed to know of what was happening in the Wizarding World. The justice of it was the fact that he could always take it out on everyone once he got out of the Dursley's. Mind, he normally wouldn't be rude to anyone, least of all his friends; but a long, information-less summer after his Godfather died was depressing and angering.

At five after four Harry had packed everything and sat silently waiting for the caravan to arrive. He knew that his relatives were most likely warned of what was to happen, but then again, last year they had been shipped off on some invitation for dinner that was quite obviously fake. In the silence Harry watched Hedwig in her cage; the snowy owl was relaxed and focused on the door. That's when he heard the footsteps thundering up the stairs. Frowning, he stood in time for the door to burst open.

"Daddy says you're to come downstairs at once. And get your stuff, you're leaving." The wide-eyed, scared looking Dudley seemed to tuck his behind out of sight, nervously casting glances over his shoulder. "And hurry." Harry wasn't surprised. After what Hagrid did to him, Harry was sure he would react the same way when someone came within his vicinity with a wand. But he couldn't help the small snicker that was almost released. He picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk, wand secure in his hand. Struggling down the stairs with the heavy bundles, he was surprised to see just one person: Severus Snape. His green eyes widened behind round lenses. Snape looked disgruntled, standing outside on the front walk.

"Hurry up, Potter." The terse words weren't as sharp as they could have been, his hand motioned him forward. Slightly nervous, Harry stepped out the door, the slam behind him made him feel even more alone and helpless than ever before. "Come now, Potter, it's not as if I'm here to give you detention. We must hurry on." Snape reached and snatched Hedwig's cage, Harry's protests cut short by the look shot at him. Snape opened the cage, allowing Hedwig to fly up into the evening air. "She will meet us there." With a flick of his wand, Snape reduced the size of his luggage. Gratefully, Harry gave a wavering smile and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

"Excuse me, Sir, but won't I be needing my broom?" Harry was hesitant to ask. Snape gave him a grim look.

"Not this time, Mister Potter. We will be taking a port-key, and then we will walk."

Harry just nodded in response. Snape took a silver pocket-watch from his inside breast pocket. Nodding once he took out an old wooden picture frame, bent out of shape. Harry knew this must be the port-key and took hold of it when it was offered to him.

"Three, two, one…" The tug below his navel signaled the beginning of the change around them. This time, Harry was not so graceless with landing in the new place: he followed Snape's movements perfectly and managed to make a somewhat dignified entrance to the dank alley. Snape put away the pocket-watch, his eyes trailing up the alley and across the street. "Ah, only a block away." Snape started leading the way out of the dead end alleyway. Harry peered over at his Professor.

"You didn't know where we were going to end up?" As Harry inquired he knew immediately it had been a mistake to say anything.

"Of course not, Potter, your Headmaster arranged it. And since when did he tell ime/i anything?" Snape sneered, but his words didn't hold as much venom as they could have. Harry watched his shoes against the black pavement for a bit before he answered.

"Well, you're in the Order, so he tells you more than he tells me." It was softly spoken, his tone almost that of an admonished boy. Snape looked over at him, eyes softening as he looked the boy over. Obviously this was hard on him. Severus did have to sympathize. While they weren't in the same circumstances, it was extraordinarily similar. His voice was strained.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, whatever they might be."

The rest of the walk to Grimmauld Place was silent.

-----

As his parents sat, Draco shut the book he had been reading. He sat down, in a more dignified manner than when he had been lazing about before. After all, this was bound to be a serious matter. Perhaps about the Dark Lord? No, he pushed such thoughts out of his head. He would let them tell him what this was about.

"Draconis," Narcissa began, "I realize your birthday has passed, and so now you are fifteen." Her emerald eyes held his grey ones as he took in what she was saying. He nodded once, she continued. "Well, it's time your father and I divulged some information concerning your heritage." Quizzical, yet interested now, Draco forced himself not to fidget.

"What your mother is trying to say is that you're part-Veela." Lucius was not one to dilly-dally, and his straight, serious features were not one to doubt. Draco didn't react. Finally it dawned on him that perhaps he should.

"Oh?" Both his parent's brows furrowed in concern for the fact that he now seemed uninterested.

"Draconis, this is a matter of importance." His mother quickly forced the plea from her mouth. Lucius calmed her with the gesture of covering her hand with his own. She darted her eyes over to him, a small smile on her lips. It was times like these, Draco realized, that he wished he had a significant other. To have what his parents had.

"What your mother is trying to say is that it would be far easier if we talked about this." Lucius's words got Draco's attention back to the subject at hand.

"To be honest I found out a long while ago. But that doesn't matter unless I have a baby girl in the future: correct?" Narcissa looked at her lap, her hand holding Lucius's. For his part, the older man just shook his head. That's when Narcissa spoke again.

"Well, see that's why we wanted to talk to you." She turned her face up to see his. "Normally this would be the case…"

"What do you mean 'normally'?" Would more family secrets be uncovered? Was he being entrusted with information not known to nearly anybody else? His father opened his mouth to answer, but his mother beat him to it.

"You were supposed to be a girl, Draconis." Her speech seemed like a different language to him. For a moment he held a dumb-founded expression, but then he just settled for being taken-aback.

"What do you mean?" He was repeating himself, but he could not really form a comprehensible sentence at this point with his mind trying to wrap around the idea that he should have been a girl.

"I carried you as a little girl until the last week of my pregnancy. Abraxas Malfoy, your father's father, slipped me a potion, as he was very serious about not being humiliated by having a granddaughter instead of a grandson. Unfortunately I didn't even realize anything had happened until I gave birth to you." Draco followed his mother's tale, but still was having trouble getting it into his head that originally he was a she. When he finally did, his parents were watching him reproachfully.

"So how does this affect me being a part-Veela?" His question gave his mother the relief she needed, her form sinking back into the chair. His father's breath was released out of its pent-up state as he went to answer.

"Well, obviously your DNA still thinks of you as a girl, despite what your body looks like. So the Veela will most likely start showing up. It should be showing up slowly at first, but by January first you should come to your full inheritance." Lucius studied his son's features. Draco just blinked back at him.

"So I'll be pretty?" A smile broke out over his face, showing his parents he was joking. Narcissa couldn't restrain from letting out a small giggle.

"Yes, Draconis, you will be very pretty." Even Lucius was smiling now that the serious atmosphere was lifted. His eyebrows rose.

"Speaking of pretty, I'm thinking dinner on the porch by the maze? We can watch the moon rise then." Lucius spoke to both before him, but looked at his wife. Draco watched the exchange in slight envy.

"Oh? Dinner after having supper, hm?" His mother's amused expression never wavering as she flicked one hand through the black curls that ran down her shoulders.

"Maybe just tea then?" Lucius smiled wider. The two rose from their chairs, and then looked over at their son.

"Will you join us as well, Draconis?" His mother's warm tones caused him to continue smiling.

"Of course."

-----

As soon as the door opened to Grimmauld Place it was obvious that Molly Weasley had found the kitchen and put it to work. Snape stepped into the warmth of the mansion squeezed between apartment complexes. Harry quickly made his way into the familiar house. It hurt, of course, knowing that this time Sirius would not be there to greet him. But when footsteps sounded he couldn't help but look up expectantly. Instead of seeing his now-dead Godfather, it was Remus Lupin, the man who used to be his Professor.

Remus had seen Severus's entrance, but hadn't known that this was the night Harry was accompanying him back. Instead, Remus was solely focused on the other's return. He walked up, smiling.

"Ah, made it home safely, did you?" His tone was jovial, obviously holding a long-time joke.

"I see you still don't think I can make it here without you." Surprisingly, Snape's tone wasn't grim, but was light. It was such a drastic change that Harry really had no clue how to respond, or even grasp that Snape might be a nice person. With that response, Remus looked beyond the other man to see Harry.

"Oh, Harry my boy! I forgot that tonight was your arrival." The man strode forward and wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug. As the sound of Remus's greeting spread through the upper halls several heads popped over the railing. More greetings were issued, Harry only nodding in response and raising his hand to wave briefly. As soon as Molly heard she rushed out, bustling him towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Harry dear, let's get a good meal into you before you talk to Albus, shall we?" She smiled, patting him between the shoulder blades and hurrying him to sit in one of the chairs. Truthfully the tug of the port-key had unsettled his stomach, so his appetite had been stifled effectively. He didn't have the heart to turn her down, so when Dumbledore entered the room he was slightly relieved. That is, until the Headmaster spoke.

"Mrs. Weasley, I heard you make an excellent Mince Pie! Mr. Potter is very lucky indeed to be in your good graces tonight!"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just an old family recipe." Her smile told everyone she was flattered by the old man's approval. "I've cooked plenty, here; let me get you a plate."

It wasn't until well after the meal, wherein Harry was completely stuffed, that Professor Dumbledore even began his talk with Harry. Whereas before the old man might have invited everyone to the conversation or shut everyone out; it seemed as if the doors were open in this one. Harry had to assume that everyone else was knew and was okay with the information Harry was to receive.

"So now, Harry: before I floo back to Hogwarts I have something I need to talk with you about. Something that wasn't forthcoming until recently." Dumbledore's eyes were cast at his empty plate clearly wishing he was having more pie. Harry, for a moment, was concerned with the fact that he had been caught using magic. Wandless or not, magic was magic and he was still currently underage.

"Professor Snape took it into his efforts to receive information regarding your heritage. We know that your mother, Lily Evans was born of two humans and from there back it seemed her family history was overall Muggles, but dappled with witches and wizards. The more interesting ancestors of yours came from your father's side." He paused at this time to slide the mince pie over to him and cut himself another piece, setting it on his plate and forking some into his mouth. He chewed almost thoughtfully before continuing. "James Potter was a pureblood wizard, and in the pureblood families often comes a variety of magickal creatures. Generally they're Veelas, Sirens, Harpies and the like; but the interesting point of your father's family was that there was a different creature that joined your family. And if what the text is saying is true, as it's bound to be, then you are going to inherit some of the traits."

Harry sat expectantly as the Professor took his time, eating more of the pie. It wasn't until five minutes had passed and the old man was up to the crust that he took it into his own hands to ask.

"So what is this creature?" Harry's voice was steady, his anxiety of being found out melted away during the old man's long speech. Dumbledore looked up, interested in Harry's question, seemingly.

"Well an Elemental, but we can't tell of which kind. You can be certain it wasn't a gnome, though." Dumbledore chewed a piece of the crust, and then spoke once more. "Actually, most likely it was a Salamander or Sylph." Dumbledore smiled, but then seemed to remember something. His quick intake of breath signaled the end to their talk, which really hadn't been much of a talk at all. "I'm sorry Harry, I must return to Hogwarts. I trust you will take care of yourself until you reach the school?"

Harry nodded in return, knowing his questions would have to wait. A quick glance about had Harry realize that in fact Mrs. Weasley had left the room, pulling the door closed quietly as she went. He walked with Dumbledore, promising to complete all his summer work as well as stay out of trouble and not get hurt, until they reached the living room. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin stood, shaking hands with the Headmaster. Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, promising to look after him. With a small smile Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." With the rising green flames he disappeared, leaving Harry feeling very much as if he still knew nothing about what was going on.


	3. The Change

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty…

Chapter: 3/?; Chapter Two "The Change"

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG-13

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Harry and Draco on the return to Hogwarts.

Featuring: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood.

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Not betaed.

* * *

["_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the one's you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._"

-The Fray "How to save a life"]

Over the next week Harry was moody, withdrawn, and distracted. At least, that's what everyone but Hermione thought. It was the afternoon of the day after he arrived that he decided to go to the Study, maybe find some information on Elementals. He knew, not much thanks to Dumbledore, that they were something akin to Gnomes. Logic dictated that they had something to do with the magickal elements, so Harry had some idea of what to look for. He had entered the Study and used the files to find the section with the most promise, while he was going along the rows of books Hermione had looked up, watching him. The previous night had held no confrontation, but then again, there hadn't been any communication at all except for his nod of greeting while retreating to his room.

Hermione watched as her best friend scanned through the titles on the shelf. She was interested to see what he was looking for, as none of their homework dealt with what he was looking through. Now, Remus Lupin had pulled Ron and herself aside, telling them that Harry was bound to make a change this year. So they were prepared.

"Hey Harry." Finally she spoke up, but only after he had selected a book and began looking through it. He jumped and turned. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey 'Mione. Working on summer work?" He wandered over to her, peering at the open book in front of her. She smiled.

"Yes, Professor Snape's. I'm sure he nodded at me when I mentioned where I was going." Her good mood reflected in him as he pulled out a chair next to her.

"Oh, are you trying to imply that he might be human?" He grinned, teasing her lightly. After a moment she spoke.

"What have you got there?" She gestured towards the text he had tucked under his arm.

"Oh—I'm looking for information for my Herbology essay."

"You're a horrible liar, Harry." She smiled wryly at him. He relented.

"I should have known you of all people would see through that."

"So what is it?" She wouldn't give up that easily.

"It's," he sighed, "it's a book on Elementals."

At first she seemed to search him for answers, but then she connected it. After all, she was the smartest and quickest in their year.

"So you're an Elemental? Wait, you could only be part since Elementals aren't corporeal naturally." Her deduction was nearly exact, and surprisingly he had read a few sentences of one of the sections in the book before she had announced her presence.

"What little I just read said that Sylphs, air Elementals, can turn into a human for a short while, if only to mate with another human. Thus, you have part Elementals-part Humans. Like me." In actuality Harry wasn't as dense as many people thought him to be, in fact he was highly intelligent, as he liked learning.

"Only air Elementals, or possibly others as well? Let's have a look." And just like that she pushed her Potions essay away and started helping Harry figure out his heritage.

-----

Hermione and Harry grew closer through the research into what Harry was. It was almost like another adventure, only this time they weren't in any real danger and Voldemort wasn't directly involved. As they gathered more information they found that he could really only be of air Elemental bloodlines, as other Elementals could not turn corporeal, as Hermione had stated in the beginning. However, during their research their breaks consisted of very little: either working on their summer work or going down to the kitchens to get something to eat. Otherwise they stayed within the library or their rooms: mostly Harry's, since Hermione shared with Ginny and Harry wasn't ready to share their findings.

-----

Draco Malfoy's end of summer wasn't as leisurely. His body was changing, and with that came pain. He did his research, right after tea which summed up the conversation with his parents about this change that was going to take place. After all, Draco knew that being stuck in a situation with no information was one of the worst things someone can do. By the end he would have stronger pheromones; he would also be able to throw fire from his palms, which he thought was one of the better abilities frankly. So while he was in the more advanced stages of research, as well as figuring out if a simple pain killing potion would work for while he was going through the physical changes, his body decided it was time.

However, this started with the pheromone changes. Still, a burning feeling in his veins started during breakfast. At first he thought he had just slept wrong and so he was tingly in his limbs. It happened occasionally, but he quickly dismissed it when it became more unbearable. The burning spread throughout his body, his distress obvious as his mother rushed over, dabbing her dampened napkin to his forehead.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" He managed to gasp as the pain reached the back of his skull. His mother looked over to his father. Somewhere from across the table Lucius spoke, but Draco didn't catch it as the pain heightened. Strong arms picked him up, his own blood roared in his ears, blocking out all sounds. Blackness descended, his body going limp.

The pain followed him into unconsciousness: tossing and turning in the bed, hands clenching and releasing. His mother and father sat, watching over him. Breakfast had been forgotten, as was lunch. Dinner time rolled around and a nervous House Elf brought plates to the concerned couple. A quiet thanks was uttered, the food remained untouched for fifteen minutes before Lucius prompted his wife to eat. He gave her a reassuring smile and slid a plate to rest in front of her.

-----

When Draco awoke he had gone on with life, noticing only that his skin seemed to be more radiant, his hair glossy, and his eyes bright. A week later another bout of pain rendered him immobile. This time he was awake for all of it. His palms burned, everything on his arms burned. Again, the pain flowed to the base of the skull. This time no one was there to watch over him. He collapsed next to the blood flowers in his mother's ornate garden, scaring the albino peacock that had come over to ask for a snack. As silver eyes rolled back into his head, he wondered if this would be the last time pain would explode through him. When his eyes saw the light again, which was only after a few minutes, presumably allowing his body to 'reset' itself, he carefully sat up.

Draco managed to get himself inside before collapsing, exhausted, into the nearest chair. He slowly drifted off to sleep, leaning back in the wooden rocking chair. Next week he would be heading off to Hogwarts: at least he had gotten the changes over with. The folded afghan on the back of the chair didn't provide much in the way of comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

-----

As weeks passed, Hermione and Harry managed to finish their summer work: Harry thought his was much more detailed this year, as he had _fun_ doing it. Even Potions.

However, as the days passed with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio hiding off by themselves, Ron grew anxious. Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione, was he trying to steal her from him? Or maybe they just didn't like him anymore. At first he was angry, but then as he tried and failed to catch their attentions, he grew depressed. Was he not good enough anymore? He wanted to confront them, but wasn't sure how. Instead he sulked, watching them moodily as they went to and fro together.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had done as much research as they could on Elementals, and Harry had in turn began telling, and subsequently showing, Hermione his wandless magic he'd been practicing. Hermione, not in trying to learn it herself, but instead trying to understand how it was done, asked him how he managed to perform it. He frowned.

"I don't know."

"Well, think about it, and try doing it in different ways." She gave him a reassuring smile, then sent him off to get some sleep. Hermione, however, just pulled another book off the shelf, pursuing her theory.

The next three days they sat with a bookshelf between them, Hermione busy perusing a chapter about natural magic, Harry focusing on how he was able to levitate the quill. Harry tried everything he could think of, until he realized why he kept failing. He grinned and took a deep breath. Air, magickal currents flowed through the air. He just needed to feel for them and use them. He furrowed his brow, concentrating as hard as he could.

The next thing Harry knew books were flying off the shelf, and a frightened Hermione yelped as she was buried by books. Harry stood eyes wide, as the unnoticed quill fell to the desk. He walked around the now empty book case and watched as Hermione pushed some books to the side.

"Now I've lost my page, Harry." She looked over at him, scowling. Relief swept through him and he chuckled.

"You're worried about the page you're on? I'm worried about how we're going to put all the books back." His smile grew as she smiled in return.

"What did you do to get them like this?" Hermione asked. Harry's eyes widened as he began to explain.

"Well you see I got this idea: if I'm part air Elemental wouldn't I be able to ask the air to do something for me. But obviously air wouldn't work for everything, so I thought about how accidental magic occurred. There's natural magic, so I thought perhaps the air carried it. I guess I was trying too hard, though." He looked sheepish as he finished. Hermione just grinned.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if perhaps he should run away from her as quickly as possible.

"I knew you would figure it out, Harry." He just responded with a small smile.

-----

It was time to board the train and still Ron hadn't managed to say anything to the others. The trip to King's Cross Station was awkward at best. Ron and Ginny walked in front, not talking, and then came the adults; finally Hermione and Harry strolled in the back, whispering back and forth. Hermione had pulled out a book and made references while quietly chatting with the boy beside her.

The train ride didn't fare better, excepting when Neville and Luna joined them. Neville broke the silence and talked to Ginny while Luna sat and talked to Hermione, leaving Ron and Harry to avoid each other's gaze. Finally, when Harry got up to leave the compartment, Ron followed, shutting the door quietly and catching up. Setting his hand on his friend's shoulder, he tried to come up with what to say. Harry turned, slightly surprised, but relieved when it was only Ron.

"Oh, Ron, it's only you. Thought it might have been Malfoy or something." Harry smiled at Ron. Ron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and chuckled.

"Yeah…" his hand dropped from Harry's shoulder. "Look, Harry, I just… I wanted to know how you've been. I hardly talked to you, even when you came to Grimmauld Place." His eyes flickered around, avoiding looking into Harry's green eyes.

"We were both busy, but I've been okay." And suddenly all the happy moments from the past month vanished and he was left with the sinking feeling he got whenever he thought about the fact that Sirius wasn't around any more. Ron noticed the downcast expression and quickly changed the subject.

"You get all your summer work done? I was dreading that Divination work, but it was easier than I thought."

"Tell me about it, I even managed an extra four centimeters on the Potions essay." Harry couldn't help but bounce back and smile.

"Seriously? How did you find that much information? I didn't know it existed!"

"Of course it does, Ron. All you have to do is look for it."

"Now you're starting to sound like Hermione." The two dissolved into laughter.

"Now that you two are done talking, do you think you can stop blocking the way so I can get to my Prefect's meeting?" The drawl came from immediately behind them. Ron and Harry turned in unison, Ron already spitting out venomous words.

"Like you could possibly be a Prefect, Malfoy. You're so full of it." Harry frowned as he took in his rival's appearance. Something had definitely changed. Harry stayed silent and just let the boy pass after he cut Ron down.

"Did you see that, Harry? How could he be a bloody Prefect?" Ron was still going on about it once they got back to the compartment. At this point, Hermione intervened.

"Perhaps because he gets better grades than you do, Ronald." She stated it matter-of-factly, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt Ron any less.

Neville spoke up. "What about you, 'Mione, are you a Prefect?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. Harry was staring out the window, trying to think back on how Malfoy had been different.


	4. The First Day

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty…

Chapter: 4/?; Chapter Three "The First Day"

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG-15

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: The first day of school arrives, along with many awkward moments.

Featuring: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Theodore Nott, Cho Chang, Severus Snape.

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Not betaed. Also, thank you to everyone who has started reading this! A big thank you to Dark Side of the Light Side and animehpgurl for their reviews!

[" _Hot sun beating down  
burning my feet just walking around._

_Hot sun making me sweat  
'Gators getting close, hasn't got me yet_

_I can't dance, I can't talk.  
Only thing about me is the way I walk.  
I can't dance, I can't sing  
I'm just standing here selling everything._"

-Genesis "I Can't Dance"]

It had turned out that everyone had missed when Hermione had snuck out to attend the Prefect's meeting on the train, and yes, Malfoy had been present. Later, once the feast had started and Ron was sufficiently distracted, Harry quietly struck up a conversation with Hermione.

"Did you notice anything weird during the Prefect's meeting?" He stuffed something into his mouth so he didn't mention Malfoy's name.

"You mean about," she lowered her voice, "Draco?" He just nodded, trying not to draw attention to their topic. Ginny then leaned over from Harry's other side.

"Malfoy? He looks different. I just hope it isn't catching." Ginny looked sort of concerned as she snuck a glance towards the Slytherin table. Hermione tittered before Harry could respond.

"It's not something bad, it's just different. Perhaps he has Veela blood, like Fleur. I remember she used to glow sort of like he does." Their voices were still low, Ginny just shrugged and shifted so she put herself back out of the conversation. Harry frowned and swallowed thickly.

"Aren't Veelas only female?" He asked, slightly confused. Hermione stopped, fork still between her lips as she thought. She went to stab another piece of meat and spoke.

"You're right Harry. I wonder what it could be."

-----

From Draco's perspective his life was down the tubes. Now that he was part-Veela, his father was bound to have to tell the Dark Lord. He had been supposed to receive the Dark Mark this summer, but he supposed mother had gotten in the way of that occurring. Silently, he thanked her. Frankly, he didn't know much about this Dark Lord, but from what he did know, he killed people just because he could. Look at Cedric Diggory. Draco ate his meal in silence, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on his left, Pansy sitting on his right and Blaise directly across from him. Blaise kicked him under the table.

"Stop staring at him, he'll think something's up." Pansy's voice was surprisingly quiet as she leaned towards him. Draco peered at her through the blond fringe. She looked back at him admonishingly. He looked over at Blaise.

"I'll have a bruise now, douchebag." His sneer placed on his lips, though really the words were soft. Blaise just chuckled.

"Well if you didn't bruise so easily…"

The conversation went on, Draco trying not to stare directly ahead of him: God forbid. It wasn't really his fault; Potter had sat right across the Hall all on his own. Crabbe turned to Draco and poked his cheek. In turn, the boy snarled out his response.

"What?"

Crabbe almost recoiled, then grinned.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted that last chicken leg."

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured towards it, allowing the other boy to have at. Goyle then leaned over, his voice not as quiet.

"Figured it out yet?"

Draco's expression softened as he shook his head and looked, with silver eyes, down at his plate. He stabbed the green beans viciously. He had smelled something really appealing on the train while he'd been walking behind Potter and Weaselby, but once he'd gotten to the Prefect's meeting he hadn't gotten a whiff of it since. He suspected he'd just been hungry and smelled some sort of food. Goyle, however, thought differently.

"I really think you should be careful to categorize how everything smells. That way you'll know if you find 'the one', you know?" Goyle's words were actually helpful, which didn't always happen. But Blaise and Pansy just watched him, seeing how he would react.

"I suppose you're right. Good one, Goyle."

-----

After dinner, Hermione ushered everyone to the Common Room. There was some sorting out to do upstairs, but for everyone above First Year it was tradition. Dean immediately set about putting up his football posters, while Ron battled with his Chudley Cannon paraphernalia. Neville started to put his Herbology books up on his desk, then turned with a poster and started to put it up, hoping he was going unnoticed. Seamus, of course, noticed and promptly boo-d Neville into blushing. A poster of different plants and their rarity, how they were used, and their scientific names rotated on and off of the poster. Curious, Harry stepped over and took a cursory look.

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Nev, where did you get it?" Harry went back to getting out his extra school uniform and laying it out.

"You have an extra tie too? What'd you do, steal it last year?" Dean laughed, directing his comment to Harry.

"Oh, uh, it was a present from Gran. She said that it should help with all of the core classes. Including Potions." Neville's voice dropped on the last two words. Harry heard it, though, and nodded.

"I suppose I ought to take a look too, then." Harry's attention then went back to his dress shirt he was attempting to make look wrinkle-less. "Actually Madam Malkin's will make them for you, if you ask nicely." He shot a smile over to Dean.

"You know, there is a charm to get your shirt all nice." Seamus cut in, plopping himself onto Harry's bed, brandishing his wand while he shoved what looked to be a biscuit into his mouth.

"I think I can manage, Sea, I really don't need it blown up." Ron chuckled at Harry's response as Seamus started protesting.

"But I've only blown up a handful of things. And I never messed up on my own shirts. Promise!"

Dean snorted. "Right, that's because you messed up on my shirt, so I had an ink-stain I had to cover up all day." He glanced over at the others to make his point clear. "And that was two days before exams, last year. Umbridge nearly had a fit when she saw it."

Everyone laughed at that one.

-----

Down in the dungeons things weren't very different. Draco was putting his Potions books on his desk, Blaise was putting up his Falmouth Falcons posters, which rose a chorus of cries from Vincent and Gregory, who both were much more happy with the Montrose Magpies. Draco just shook his head as the newest argument on which team was best arose. Theodore Nott was the other one in the room, quietly putting his non-moving photos up of his family. He was actually a muggle-born, which stood for everything Lucius was against allowing, but somehow Draco had found a friend in him. Draco swaggered over and put himself on Theodore's bed, rolling an apple from up his sleeve into his hand and taking a bite out of it.

"How was summer?" Draco spoke around his bite of apple, yet somehow made it seem like he wasn't talking with his mouth full.

"Could have been better, my sister was ill a lot of the time." Theodore kept his attention on his pictures.

"It's not anything too terrible, is it?" They spoke around the banter that was still going on across the room.

"Oh no, she had a minor case of pneumonia, but once we took her to the doctor's and got some antibiotics she got better in two weeks." Draco cringed, but remained interested.

"I've never caught pneumonia, but from reading about it I guess it's not something fun to go through, whether it's you or someone you know." Draco gave a soft smile to his friend, once Theodore looked back at him. "I'm glad she's better though. No risk of it coming back?"

Theodore shook his head, "There shouldn't be."

Draco nodded and continued eating his apple. Slowly, the bickering stopped as Blaise huffed and walked over to the other two in the room.

"I feel like I will never convince those two." His shoulders slumped in mock defeat.

"That's because there's nothing to convince us of: the Magpies are better and that's that." Vincent's voice rose up from his own bed where he was lounging. Draco smiled.

"You could always tell them how completely un-Slytherin it is to like the Magpies. Surely they wouldn't want to ruin the public image of the house." His tone was sarcastic, the joke causing Blaise to chuckle, Theodore taking a seat on his bed as well.

"But you know the Magpies don't play like Slytherins either. So maybe we ought to kick those two dunderheads out into the corridor." Protests rose up, as did laughs.

-----

The next morning, Harry woke to his blankets being pulled down by Seamus.

"Time to get up, mate. 'Mione'll have our heads if we don't get down to the Common Room soon." Seamus then crossed the room to continue getting his uniform on, which meant he was stumbling around trying to find where his socks got in the middle of the night. Harry sat up, grumbling as he put his glasses on and started grabbing his clothes.

"I call the shower."

"Only if I can brush my teeth while you're in there." Dean's reply came from his right. Harry shrugged and continued into the washroom to get ready.

-----

Breakfast was an affair of much confusion, jostling and general chaos. Draco shoved at Pansy to get the pumpkin juice, which resulted in marmalade landing on his nose. Blaise laughed and Crabbe offered his napkin just as Theodore bumped him, which meant that the napkin got dropped on the butter and Crabbe's loose fist hit Draco's cheekbone. After much blaming, insulting and glaring things were sorted. Timetables were presented to them easily enough, and everyone went to studying them. Blaise groaned.

"Care of Magickal Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. What the hell? Couldn't we at least be with the Ravenclaws if we can't be with the Gryffindors?" That of course caught the attention of nearly everyone at the table.

"Why would you want to be with the bloody Gryffindors?" That came from the uncouthe part of Goyle, the part that said the most ridiculous things.

"Because, that means we won't have to do anything. We all know that Hagrid plays favourites with the Gryffindors." Blaise was easy to cover the fact that he didn't mind being Neville's usual Potions partner, but Draco knew better, as did everyone else in their year. Yet Goyle remained ignorant and just shrugged before tucking into his breakfast once more.

-----

"Potions with the slimy Slytherins again."

"Oh joy." The drab response came from Ron, who normally would be consuming his breakfast at break-neck speed, but instead had taken a breather and studied his Timetable.

"The Slytherins aren't that bad, you guys. It could be worse." Hermione was quick to remind them that—every year.

"That's true; there are actually some really good students in our year from there." Harry spoke up, then slurped down some pumpkin juice.

"Even Malfoy?" At this Harry didn't really know what to say. Say yes and get picked on by Ron, or say no and get admonished by Hermione. He chose instead to stay silent. The subject quickly changed to the fact that they were paired with the Ravenclaws for Care of Magickal Creatures. Inwardly, Harry groaned. He really didn't want to face Cho that soon.

-----

The first day was relatively easy: just going over the basics of what they would cover during the year, noting any changes to curriculum, and being set up with partners if that's what the class entailed. However, the first class of the day had Harry avoiding any contact with anyone other than Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly, Seamus. Unfortunately Cho was out to see how Harry's summer went. At the end of class, when everyone was making the trek back up to the castle, Harry let his guard down while chatting with Seamus about what Elementals were, and how come they were on Hagrid's list of creatures to go over, Cho caught up with him.

"Hiya, Harry." Shyly, she made herself known. Harry just about jumped, but schooled his expression before turning to face her.

"Oh—hi Cho." His speech came out staggered. She smiled and plowed on, ducking her head.

"I was wondering how your summer went." She wouldn't look up at Harry, but he really didn't mind. This was a hard enough conversation without everyone listening in. He stole a glance at Seamus only to realize he'd dropped back to talk to Marietta.

"Erm, it went okay. Had lots of time to study." Harry let the words slip from his lips, clearly not wanting to tell Cho anything.

"I'm glad. Well, I have Transfiguration now, so I go this way." Cho spoke quietly, holding her books firmly to her chest. Harry frowned slightly, and then nodded.

"Yeah, Potions for me. I go… this way." It took him a moment to locate the area he had to go towards. Cho nodded mutely. An awkward moment passed then they parted ways.

Thus, he was almost late for Potions. The seats had names floating above them. He noticed that Dean was having fun swapping seats with Seamus and trying to sit in the chair, despite it shaking and bucking to get rid of him. And of course, he immediately found the only empty seat and sighed. Ah, partners with Parkinson, was it? He went and took his seat, offering the girl a sort of smile. She just looked away from him. He sighed. This would be a long class.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to get the sneer to disappear off his features before it was permanent as he sat beside a fidgeting Neville Longbottom. Finally Draco managed to set his face to 'blank' and looked over at his partner. Longbottom froze, looked back at him, then ducked his head and started fidgeting again. This would be a long class.

-----

Draco had been pained to ignore his partner, but Longbottom just wouldn't look at him for more than thirty seconds. Of course, Professor Snape wasn't making things easy for the other boy. Draco had to admit his Godfather was a bit unfair. However, instead of keeping Potter or Longbottom after class, like usual, he spoke a different name.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I could have a word with you, please." The Professor didn't even look up. Draco deflated slightly. As the rest of the class filed out, some casting glances towards the boy left behind, Draco moved towards the front of the room. Quietly he waited for the man to finish whatever it was he was doing. Finally, his Godfather spoke.

"Draco, your mother sent me a note, concerning the fact that you are part-Veela." He paused, looking up at the blond boy. "As Head of Slytherin House and as your Godfather, I implore you to come to me should anything change in your situation." If anyone else stayed that formal with Draco, other than his Godfather, he would have pitched a fit. However, he'd grown up with the detached man and knew why he was the way he was.

"Of course, Sir." Severus nodded and dismissed him with the gentle wave of his hand. Draco simply slipped from the room and off to Ancient Runes.


	5. Powers Comparable

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty…

Chapter: 5/?; Chapter Four "Powers Comparable"

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG-15

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: A confrontation between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Featuring: Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Not betaed. Thanks again to Dark Side of the Light Side. :) I love reviews!

* * *

["_Wonderboy!_

_What is the secret of your power?_

_Wonderboy!_

_Won't you take me far away from the mucky muck, man?_

_Well now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastyman_

_Arch-rival and nemesis of Wonderboy_

_With powers comparable to Wonderboy!_"

Tenacious D "Wonderboy"]

The second day of school wasn't just a breeze, like the first day had been. Harry knew he was slowly being dragged down into depression again, but fought valiantly to remain afloat the small pile of homework that was growing steadily as the day passed. As it happened, being Potions partners with Parkinson wasn't as bad as it had seemed originally. He had written down three entire rotations of Neville's poster just to find the ingredients and why they were useful in the Hair Growth Potion they were going to be making next class. When he'd shown up to the Library alone he had seen the girl getting frustrated. When she had slammed the book shut and seemed to be on the verge of tears he plucked up enough courage to approach her. Luckily it hadn't been a mistake.

"Hey, uh… what's the matter?" Not the best way to open a potential conversation, but it was the only thing he could think of. Pansy looked up, a glare in her slightly watery eyes.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Her words were vicious, but he stepped forward rather than shrinking back. He put his bag on the table and sat in the chair next to her. She seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, since it looks like its Potions I thought I might help. You see, one of my friends has this awesome poster that tells about all these different plants and their uses, primarily in potions. So I took the time to write it all down. Of course, I learned a lot about—" He broke off as she interrupted.

"Wait, so you think I'd want help from you? You hardly passed the class, Potter." He shrugged, taking the stuff out of his bag.

"I can't say that I'm the best in the class, but you might be surprised at how much work I'm willing to do in order to get answers." He didn't smile; he didn't even look at her. She shook her head and turned back to her own work.

"I don't need your help." Her words were mumbled. Harry shrugged, gathering his stuff from the table, where he had been getting out the stuff he needed.

"Alright." He left it at that and walked off, leaving his notes on the table next to the girl. He had memorized them anyway.

As the Boy-Who-Lived stalked off and left his notes behind she shook her head, telling herself that she would look at them. She continued plowing on with what she could. Surely Draco would help her, right? No, he was too preoccupied these days. He was always off brooding or whatever. Her eyes betrayed her as they strayed towards his parchment. Her hand reached out, grasping it and bringing it closer to her. As she read over his work she grew more impressed. Perhaps he was right. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be an alright partner. She pushed her blond curls behind her ear and poured over his notes, jotting down the information on her own, relatively blank parchment. She looked around after she was finished, wondering if she should give it back now. No, she decided upon not seeing him immediately, she would give it back to him in Potions. A small smile worked itself onto her features.

-----

Meanwhile, Harry had run into Hermione: almost literally. He stopped short just in time, and as her tower of books started to topple he reached out, catching them easily with his Seeker reflexes.

"Oh Harry, good thing it's you. There are tons of books on Elementals. Here, look at the title of the one in your right hand. All about Sylphs! Isn't this just great, Harry?" When Hermione got excited, she really got excited. Harry just glanced at the title: _Searching for Sylphs_ by Areana Askov. He juggled the rest of the books so they were all in his left hand.

"Yeah, thanks 'Mione. Look, I was wondering if you could help me with my Divination homework." He ducked his head, slightly embarrassed that he was still taking that particular class. Hermione popped her head over her stack.

"You're still taking that ridiculous class?" He just flushed at her judgmental words, but she waved it off while setting her books on a nearby table. "Of course I'll help, Harry. What's it about?"

"Scrying." That answer was easy enough, but he didn't know a thing about scrying. She frowned, obviously thinking.

"Well, there are different ways to scry… why don't you choose the way that would be easiest for you, or interests you the most." Her approach was logical, of course. He cursed himself silently for not thinking about it.

"Okay, yeah." He stood up to go get books, "I'll do that." He started off only to spin on his heel. "Where would I find books on scrying?" Hermione didn't look up from what she had started reading and just pointed to the right. He nodded, "I'll go that way then."

-----

After his Divination Essay was completed, Harry went on to Tranfigurations: just two questions, but he needed to answer them with a fully developed paragraph each. It went quickly enough, and it was then that Ron and Dean joined them. Hermione was still buried in her 'recreational reading' book about Elementals, but doggedly answered the boys' questions about their homework. Harry then helped Ron with his Potions, explaining that it was all right in their dorm room. Ron, of course, was belligerent in the fact that Neville's poster could only be an eyesore. Hermione looked up, interested.

"What poster?"

"Neville's Herbology poster." Dean answered smoothly, trying not to get involved with the two boys who were disagreeing about it.

"Oh! I'll have to come up and take a look at it sometime." Ron took this as a sort of rebuke and quickly changed the subject. The rest of the free time passed uneventfully.

-----

Draco was walking with Pansy down to the Great Hall when she brought it up.

"Potter's gotten good at Potions." He took a sidelong glance at her and saw she was serious.

"And you know this from one class period with him sitting next to you?" He arched one eyebrow, not looking at her. She seemed to hesitate then produced a slightly crumpled parchment from her bag.

"Actually, he gave me his notes." Pansy held them out to the blond. Draco snorted, but took the sheet just the same. Looking over the notes, he had to agree: they had depth that was hidden by the chicken scratch that Potter's writing was. Draco sucked in a breath to say something to Pansy, but balked. Potter's parchment was smelly.

And not in a bad way.

-----

Harry went down to lunch with _Searching for Sylphs_ tucked against his side. If anyone asked, he was just interested in the subject that was to start tomorrow in Care of Magickal Creatures. He took his seat between Seamus and Ginny, piling food on his plate before opening the book. Immediately Seamus noticed the oddity and peered over his shoulder.

"_Searching for Sylphs_? Aren't they an Elemental?" At Seamus' words, Hermione looked over at Harry appraisingly. Harry blushed.

"Yeah, I got interested when Hagrid mentioned them. I felt I didn't know nearly enough about them—"

At this, Seamus scoffed, "You were able to tell me all about Elementals yesterday, and you're saying you don't know **enough**?" He chuckled, but shrugged and continued, "I suppose they are really interesting. Mind if I borrow that book after you're done with it?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug, "I don't mind." Once again he turned back to the first page. He was so deeply immersed in the book that he didn't notice lunch was over until Ron called to him.

"Hey, you coming, mate?"

He jerked, coming back to reality and nodded, grabbing his bag before hurrying after his friends.

-----

They were walking down to potions, after Herbology, when they pretty much ran right into the Golden Trio. Draco had been talking with Blaise about the use of Veela hair in various potions and how unfair it was: just how many Veela were they killing from plucking their hair? Blaise was nodding, but kept up his argument that Veelas' hair had specific magickal properties not found elsewhere. Theodore was adding his two sickles (really they were more like Galleons), whenever he decided to, which made for an entertaining back and forth argument. It was all in good fun, really. But then Blaise reached up and yanked Draco's hair, which of course, spurred the ridiculous Malfoy pride into action.

"What the hell was that, you prat?" Draco reached up to rub his head, sure that his scalp was on fire. Blaise shrugged, acting completely nonchalant.

"Just wanted to see what would happen."

"I could have **died**, arsehole!" Of course, since Draco's exclamation was rather loud, this alerted the Golden Trio to their approach. They just rolled their eyes and figured that Malfoy was being overdramatic, but the Theodore piped up before they rounded the corner.

"Really, Blaise, you ought to be more careful. Draco's delicate, you know."

Blaise snorted, "Delicate my arse. He's only part. It's not like it would really affect him."

And of course Draco took offense:

"You don't know that for sure! It's never been tested, and here you are yanking out my hair!" With that, the three boys turned the corner and were greeted by the sight of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry hadn't been paying any mind, but had his nose in a book, Ron was trying to get Hermione interested in going to Honeyduke's for the first Hogsmeade visit, and Hermione was arguing the point with the fact that studies were more important. Harry came out of his book to speak a few words.

"I think Hermione's right about this one, Ron." Then Harry dove right back into the book, narrowly avoiding the glare that Ron sent his way. Of course with Harry and Theodore turning the corner closest to the wall, they weren't able to avoid one another. Draco looked over just as Harry ran his book into the other boy's chest, Theodore crying out as he was startled, and Harry's surprised look just as he walked into the other. Immediately, Draco was on the offensive. After all, Potter had to watch where he was going.

"Watch where you're going, Potter, or so help me, I'll hex you into next week." His words were full of venom, hatching the argument immediately.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, huh Malfoy?" Ron's words were sarcastic, his mind only on the fact that Malfoy had almost run into Hermione. Draco was affronted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weaselby, but you can now extend my threat to you and the Mudblood as well." He ground out. Theodore's features grew dark, but he just stayed silent, backing a few steps away from The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry jumped into the argument.

"Don't call Hermione that!"

"Malfoy, Harry didn't mean to. We're sorry. Can we all just go to Potions now?" Hermione attempted to diffuse the situation, but to no avail.

"You gonna do something about it, Potter?" Draco drawled, egging him on. Harry took the bait and brandished his wand.

"Maybe I will. iLevicorpus!/i" Draco, who hadn't been expecting this, yelped as his world got turned upside down. His bag fell to the floor, but he yanked his wand from his sleeve and pointed back at Harry. Already, Blaise had performed a jinx of his own. Theodore easily performed Expelliarmus on Weasley as Harry was knocked backwards. Hermione then Stupefied Blaise and went for Theodore, but the boy turned his wand on Draco instead. At this, Hermione was surprised, but none-the-less wanted to stop this silly fight.

"Take it back, Draco." Theodore had true hurt in his voice, which made Hermione wonder. Harry sat up, grabbing his wand and standing, confused at what was happening now. He stood slowly. Draco slowly made his way around to finding the right words, even though he was still hanging upside down.

"I didn't mean it, Theo." This only seemed to anger the boy more.

"Don't you 'Theo' me. Think about what you're saying before you say it." Hermione was about to say something to pacify the mad boy, but Harry got there first.

"Theodore, just put your wand down."

Theodore scoffed, "That's ripe, coming from you, Potter. Who was it that drew their wand first?" Theodore wasn't taking his eyes off Draco, who still had his wand in his hand. Hermione decided to work on him, while she had the chance.

"Malfoy, put your wand away."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You are crazy, aren't you, Granger? You do see that he has his wand on me, don't you?"

Hermione sighed, looking over at Harry, who was speaking quietly to Theodore. Finally, Theodore looked away from Draco for a split second, that was all that he needed for an invitation. Suddenly Theodore was crumpling, Harry's arms shot out to catch him. Draco smirked.

Blaise had gotten up in time to see that last one, as had Ron. They stood up next to each other, watching the proceedings with wide eyes. They looked over at each other, then quickly looked away.

"What was that for, Malfoy? He was just about to put his wand away!" Harry was still holding Theodore up, even though the boy was very much unconscious. Draco shrugged, and suddenly he dropped from the air, Harry's expression turning dark. Draco landed with a thud, causing him to wince. Potter had done that on purpose. Draco's expression turned serious, and he dropped his wand to the floor, a growl rumbling from his chest as he picked himself off the floor. Hermione moved back to check on Ron, Blaise was watching everything in a sort of twisted fascination. Then as Draco got up, Blaise became concerned.

"Uh-oh." Ron and Hermione looked over at him, but their attention quickly turned back to the two boys who continued to glare at one another. Just as Harry was turning to get Theodore's body out of the way, Draco lost what little control he had over his emotions. Suddenly a fireball was racing towards Harry's head. Hermione screamed, Harry's eyes snapped towards Draco and met with the speeding fireball headed his way. Somehow, whether it was instinct or just reaction, the fireball veered off-course and exploded on the wall. Both boys stood, wide-eyed as what just happened processed. Immediately Draco spun, forgetting everything just trying to get away. Harry turned to look at Hermione in confusion.


	6. Detention

Series: Crystal; Ice; Beauty…

Chapter: 6/?; Chapter Five "Detention"

Author: Shiro

Rating for Chapter: PG-15

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Punishment and the change completes itself.

Featuring: Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, a random Red Cap.

Spoilers: up through **Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Not betaed. Thank you to RRW, MiseryluvsDeath, and of course Dark Side of The Light Side for the wonderful reviews. Much love to everyone who reads this :)

* * *

["_Mmmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_well of course you did,_

_Mmmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is,_

_Mmmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that it's just what we need?_

_you decided this,_

_whatcha say?_

_Mmmm what did you say?_"

Imogen Heap "Hide and Seek"]

Hermione insisted that they take Theodore to the nurse, but Blaise waved it off, saying he would take care of the boy. After all, they were Gryffindors, not Slytherins. Hermione insisted there was no difference. Blaise just shook his head and took Theodore's still unconscious form with him. Harry seemed lost for a moment, with nothing to hold onto. Ron stepped up and took his friend by the arm.

"Come on, mate. Let's not be late to Potions."

Harry nodded, glancing at Malfoy's dropped wand, then at Hermione. She ducked her head, telling the two boys to hurry along. They got to Potions just as Snape was sweeping into the room. Luckily, it seemed like he had an agenda and didn't notice their lateness. Harry quickly sat beside Parkinson, exchanging a quick glance with her before settling in to listen to Snape.

"You will be making the Hair Growth Potion today with your table partners. Longbottom, you will join Miss Patil and Mr. Thomas." People peered curiously around the room, noticing that Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were all missing. Staying silent, the three nodded and edged closer to one another. "In addition, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be staying after class." Immediately Harry tensed. Uh-oh. Malfoy had told about their disaster in the hallway. The rest of the class looked at them in confusion. Harry didn't even notice when Snape left the room. Parkinson elbowed him gently.

"You left your notes in the Library." She handed him the parchment that was slightly more wrinkled now than it had been before. Not that Harry minded. He looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. I was wondering where those got to." A total lie and they both knew it. She just gave him a responding smile and stood.

"I'll get the ingredients."

Harry just nodded. When Parkinson disappeared from view, a balled up paper hit him in the back of the head. Harry swung around, looking at Ron.

"What?" He was slightly disgruntled at the rude way his friend had decided to get his attention.

"Don't go cozying up to the enemy, Harry. Besides, we have to worry about Snape now." Harry's face fell. Oh yeah. Ron was right: Parkinson and he shouldn't be friends. However, he didn't have to be enemies with her either. Parkinson was suddenly back and instructing him to cut up the mantacore leaves first. Harry just nodded and set himself to the task at hand.

It was after Harry and Parkinson had finished their Potion (with complete success, I must add) that Snape returned to the room. He examined the vials, told the Gryffindor trio that had been thrown together for the class that they might want to work harder and not chat so much next time and dismissed class.

With some trepidation, Pansy looked over at Potter before she left. She gave him a smile and as she walked by she squeezed his arm, leaning in to whisper two words.

'Good luck' was exactly what Harry needed, despite what he'd been telling himself all class. Snape didn't say anything, but sat down and readied his desk for grading paperwork. Hermione stood respectfully, Ron fidgeted, and Harry stood silently. Harry had learned a strained sort of respect for the man, but apparently Ron hadn't learned better.

"Um—Sir?" Hermione's head snapped to look at Ron in disbelief, Harry shook his head slightly, readying himself for the barrage that was certain to come.

"Mr. Weasley?" The Professor didn't look up, nor did he seem very interested.

"You wanted to see us?" Ron still pursued it. Snape seemed to react immediately.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I have heard of your disregard for the rules before Potions, ending with Mr. Nott in the hospital wing. However, we are waiting to proceed until your head of House arrives." His stern tone had Ron flush in panic and dip his head.

It wasn't two minutes before Professor McGonagall slipped into the Potions classroom, one Draco Malfoy in tow two steps behind and Blaise Zabini walking calmly after them. Snape seemed surprised, at first, to see his Godson there, but quickly schooled his expression.

"Severus, I trust that I won't be late for my next class?" The teachers shared a look before Snape answered.

"I should think not, Minerva. Shall we get to the matter at hand?" The five students tried not to look at one another.

"Sir, I was defending my friend when Potter ran into him." Malfoy spoke up quickly. Snape just seemed amused.

"Mr. Nott, was it not? Then why, may I ask, in the end did you Stupefy him?" Malfoy opened his mouth, then shut it audibly. He had nothing. "And may I ask why you felt the need to attack Mr. Potter using your heritage when you were told strictly not to use that aspect of your magic?" Malfoy paled, stuttering a protest that didn't last long. "I thought not. You shall attend detention with Mr. Potter tonight. Hagrid's hut." And when Hermione, Ron and Blaise thought they could let out a breath he turned on them.

"As for the rest of you, you will be attending detention tomorrow night with Professor Sprout, since you facilitated the argument." Snape and Professor McGonagall exchanged looks, her terse features not giving an inch as she nodded. She then spoke.

"In addition thirty points will be taken from each of your Houses for your actions today."

Nothing was said until they were dismissed, but Blaise lingered a moment.

"Sir? If I might ask if Theodore will be joining us in detention tomorrow night?"

Snape paused before speaking. "Yes, he will be."

Blaise nodded and turned to walk after the silently fuming Malfoy. He turned as they headed away from the other three.

"I guess I'll see you in detention." He bit his lip, then spoke again, his smile wavering slightly. "Night, Ron." He turned on his heel and caught up with Malfoy, disappearing around the corner. Harry frowned and turned to Ron, who just looked a bit lost.

"What was that about?" Hermione spoke before Harry could formulate the question himself. Ron shrugged and wordlessly turned to head up the stairs. Hermione and Harry looked to one another, but found no answers. The next class passed with nothing of consequence, and so supper was uneventful. After eating, instead of taking out his book, Harry got Hermione's attention.

"I think I'll head up to the Library, there's something I want to check out."

Hermione nearly jumped up, rushing after him. She got straight to the point once they were on the stairs.

"Did you hear what the Professor said about Draco's heritage?"

Harry nodded, "I thought I'd go to the Library and find out more about your original theory."

"That he might be Veela?" Hermione suddenly pursed her lips in thought. "You were right, though. Veela are females." She seemed to have made her decision based of facts.

"I know what I saw, 'Mione. I saw that same fireball at the Quidditch World Cup."

Hermione accepted that and went back to thinking. She stole a glance at her watch as they went up the next stairwell. Her eyes went wide.

"Harry, you only have fifteen minutes before your detention starts."

He frowned, "I can still check out the books." Hermione shook her head.

"How about you go to detention and I will find the books and check them out?" He seemed to almost agree, but something was keeping him back. "It's alright, Harry. I'll find the right books." She gave him a reassuring smile, giving him a gentle push towards the portrait she knew would be the quickest way to Hagrid's Hut.

-----

Draco was headed down to detention. It was bad enough to have been reprimanded by his Godfather, but to have to go to **Hagrid's** hut and serve detention with** Potter** at his side… that was humiliating. And what **was** that smell?

At the start of the bridge, Draco's eyes landed on Potter who, when Draco had last seen him, had been hurrying off from the Great Hall with Granger. Curiously, Draco started walking faster. After all, on the train everything had seemed alright with the Golden Trio, as it had in the hall, but there had been on vast difference: Usually Granger was reading and Weaselby and Potter were talking. This time, Potter had been reading. Did Potter even know how to read for recreation?

By the end of the bridge, the smell was the most prominent thing Draco noticed. It must be coming from Hagrid's: that was the best explanation for it.

Halfway down the hill, someone fell in step with Harry. Stealing a glance, but knowing who it was anyway, Harry wondered if staying silent was the best option for not getting into another fight: after all, Harry didn't like that fireball that had been speeding towards him. Neither boy moved to converse, so the walk down to their subsequent punishment was a brooding sort of quiet. Each boy was thinking of what had led them to this point.

-----

For detention, Potter and Draco had to work together, which was fine for Draco, but the smell was just as pungent as ever. They were almost finished with dispelling Red Caps from Hagrid's giant pumpkin patch (which included the most undignified flapping and noise-making to chase the buggers away) when Draco slipped. With a squawk and flail of limbs he skidded across the slightly muddy, dirty, stinky ground. Immediately a Red Cap took advantage with a grin and malicious laugh. It hopped onto Draco's chest after taking his wand hostage, and easily tied up the boy, who was just beginning to pick himself up.

To Harry, it happened so fast. One minute they were herding the pesky Red Caps out of the patch, then the next there was a yelp and he watched Malfoy slip up, fall, and slide down the hill slightly. Harry was going to laugh, but seeing the other boy being set upon by the creatures they were casting out, Harry's hero complex won out. With a resigned sigh, Harry went to rescue the other boy, only to stop short. Something shifted in the air around him. He backed up a step. A beak, quite akin to Buckbeak's, jabbed up and crunched the Red Cap, leaving only the arm still holding out Malfoy's wand out of it. Harry flinched but didn't move. A clawed hand reached out and grasped the wand, scaly wings stretching to their maximum span. Harry remained frozen.

Draco had seen the wand pointed at him, felt the ropes bind him. Fury sliced through him, just as the pain did. In an instant he was confusion and anger, his body reacted on its own. Claws sluiced through the ropes, his mouth opened and crunched down, granting him his wand back. He felt safer with it anyway. He spit out the body as wings made themselves known. Talons sliced through his shoes, mangling them beyond repair. He shook himself free of them. A human caught his attention, off to his left. Turning about sharply, he felt a pang, a sort of familiarity. He wanted to be rid of it, as well as the smell that emanated from the human boy. Draco used his only defense to scare off the intruding boy: he screamed at him.

Of course when this creature (Harry could only assume it was Malfoy in there somewhere) turned and considered him, Harry thought he was okay. There didn't seem to be any problems. But then he saw irritation build up as he shifted his position to stand up straighter. He only had time to clap his hands over his ears when the gryphon-like creature started screaming. The scream itself was otherworldly: three different notes were hit at once, its pitch high and piercing. He yelled towards the creature, unsure if it could hear him, or if the boy could still comprehend.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, you need to stop!" It seemed that perhaps his arch-rival had heard him as his cry waned. Harry took a deep breath, hands slowly coming down from his ears. The quiet that surrounded the hut was almost painful. Then everything happened at once: Hagrid came racing out of the hut, Harry took a step towards Malfoy who in turn appeared to **disappear**. Harry moved to turn to Hagrid at this, but found himself encased in scaly wings. Thinking this was an attack, Harry backpedaled rapidly, losing his footing. The wings caught him, cradling him as the beak opened to issue a warning to the approaching half-giant. Talons scraped the ground in front of Harry, his glasses knocked askew. He had pulled his wand out, but now didn't know how he would use it. What if he just calmed down this creature that had taken over Malfoy's body? The scream stopped his thinking: once more he covered his ears. Cringing, he waited for it to stop. Finally, it seemed as though Hagrid had taken the point and backed away. The wings seemed to melt away from him as the beak lowered to push against his face. Harry froze, tense and nervous as the creature stared at him. Something had changed. Harry chanced to speak.

"Malfoy?"

-----

The woman moved freely through the dungeon corridors, the lumos at the end of her wand the only thing to light her way. It was well after curfew, and so she wasn't concerned about running into any students. She opened the door to the Potions classroom and stepped in. She made her way to the back of the room, then slipped through the door there, closing it behind her.

"Severus?" The torches lit and the man she had beckoned strode forward.

"Minerva, what's the matter?"

She slipped her wand back into her robe pocket, stepping forward to lean into his chest. His arms came up in an automatic gesture of comfort.

"Did we do the right thing?"

He paused, considering the best way to answer her.

"Of course we did, it's for the best." He held her closer. Her voice whispered into his black clothing, so he only just barely heard her words.

"It's what they need. It's what **we** need."


	7. Walking Sleep

Series: Crystal; Ice Beauty…

Chapter: 7/?; Chapter Six "Walking Sleep"

Author: Forrest Parkyr // fotoshop-cutout

Rating for Chapter: PG-13

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Harry and Draco, the day after the Detention.

Featuring: Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey, Harry Potter, Ministry Official, Albus Dumbledore, Trudinia Thurpine, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Professor Binns, Hermione Granger.

Spoilers: up through** Order of the Phoenix**

Warnings/Author's Notes: Not betaed

* * *

["_Times are gone_

_For honest men_

_And sometimes_

_Far too long_

_For snakes_

_In my shoes_

_A walking sleep._

_Hang my head_

_Drown my fear_

_Till you all just_

_Disappear._"

-Soundgarden "Black Hole Sun"]

Severus had done his best to reassure Minerva on her every concern. This was something that had been prophesied—well, in a vague way at least.

-----

Waking up in the Infirmary wasn't what he expected, nor was not really remembering much about detention. What had happened? He felt a hand shift in the grip of his own which laid on his stomach. The arm around him tightened and a body behind him moved. He was instantly dragged out of whatever safety net his dreams had provided for him. Grey eyes were widened to the point of resembling dinner plates. He hastened to slip away from whoever thought they could **cuddle** with him.

Harry was sleepy. Everything around him was warm. He didn't really want to get up yet, so he resettled in his position, vaguely wondering where he was and who he was in bed with, but nothing really registering. The body in front of him tensed. He whined, not wanting to be shaken from the warmth of the situation.

Draco nearly jumped out of the bed, feet tangled in the sheets and all. He ended up sprawled over the cold tile floor, face down. He flipped himself over and immediately regretted the action. Not only was he staring up into the concerned face of Pomfrey, nor was it just the fact that he was without a shirt, but it was the fact that a bleary-eyed Potter peered over the edge of the bed, grumped something incoherent and flopped back away from the edge. Draco tried to pace his breathing, but failed and ended up panting from the exertion: his mind was racing, thoughts and memories not adding up to equal the proper amounts. Equations were unbalanced. Darkness started closing in on him; a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, a reassuring voice entering somewhere in his panic.

"Hey, Draco, you're okay." He took in a ragged breath, but managed to settle himself back down after a few gulps of that warm air. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong. He just had to repeat it and not look around. He stared at the stone floor and the tangle of sheets and legs in front of him. They weren't even his legs: he had to tell himself that, take himself away from the situation.

-----

An hour later and Draco was grousing out answers to questions he didn't realize were relevant.

"And how do you feel about Mr. Potter now?" He wanted to strangle that man. Really: were his feelings supposed to change overnight and from one incident (that was surely not going to occur again).

"Why should you care?"

"Please Mr. Malfoy; we just want to make sure that the bonding process isn't in jeopardy due to harboured emotions prior to the change." Really, this man was just asking for it.

-----

Meanwhile, Harry was under intense observation from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry called it observation because that's what it was: well, at least it was very intentional in Dumbledore's case, seeing as he was watching Harry with undisguised fascination. Every time Professor McGonagall went to speak Dumbledore raised a hand, the room would go silent once more. Harry just sat there, dressed in yesterday's clothing (that was rather rank), wondering when this would be over and done with. He sat that way for fifteen minutes, hardly moving, staring at the table, before Dumbledore broke the silence.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are to bond." He held his hand up preemptively towards Professor McGonagall and continued, "I know you might not understand and you might not want to, but just know that the future is in your hands. Whether you decide to complete the bond, or wean yourself off of Mr. Malfoy, know that we will stand behind your decision." The man pushed the chair back and stood. Pushing his fingertips against the table and clasping McGonagall's arm with his other hand he looked between the two with blue eyes.

"I trust in you, Harry. I hope you trust in yourself as well." This just left Harry more confused than when he entered the room. The door opened: exit the Professors—Harry knew it was Dumbledore's way to leave the room's occupants perplexed—enter Ministry officials. Harry had a brief explanation of what was happening, but beyond that and the tidbit of information he received from Dumbledore, he was at a loss.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I'm Trudinia Thurpine." The stout woman offered her white gloved hand to him: he took it and shook politely. "You probably don't know what's going on, but before I get to that I need you to answer some questions. Don't worry; they're just to make sure I've got the right person in this room with me." She smiled in a way that did ease Harry slightly, but still kept the professional atmosphere. It must have taken her a lot of practice to get that smile right; then again, perhaps it was natural.

"Alright, Mr. Potter can you tell me your parents' full names: mother first, then the father." This would be a while, he could tell already.

-----

Minerva entered the room immediately behind Albus, Severus stood by a chair, watching their progress. Minerva sent him a withering smile, his sneer deepened.

"The Ministry has intervened. Luckily, I don't think that this will become a problem." Albus moved to sit behind his desk.

"If anything it's a blessing. If you're correct, Severus, then this will put a bit of a hiccup in **His** plans." Minerva looked between the two men.

"Voldemort will not be so easily thwarted. We must keep every eye open for the possibility of achievement of his goals." Dumbledore spoke the words that Severus had been about to. Uncanny, that man was.

"What's happening to the boys now?" Severus ventured the question. Albus looked up at him, studying thoughtfully before answering.

"Interviews: Ministry business. I'll not impose myself."

Minerva wrung her hands, "They stay confidential, but to have the two separated—"

"Will be just fine. Those are myths and legends you have heard, Minerva. Do not worry yourself over this." This time, Severus spoke with calming tones. She flashed him a grateful smile.

-----

The next morning Harry woke in Gryffindor tower, the same as every other morning. The previous night he had been hounded by his friends, all wondering what had happened in detention to cause him to land in the Infirmary. He told an edited version of the truth that got everyone to leave him alone. Inside he battled with telling Ron and Hermione what really happened. In the end he couldn't make up his mind, seeing as the Ministry was now involved.

He made his way down to breakfast after trudging through the morning monotony of getting ready, grumping with Ron about how breakfast never changed: it was always too early in the morning. Upon entering the Great Hall two pairs of eyes met. Malfoy looked exhausted, Harry realized shortly after sitting down. Had he been kept up all night too?

Draco had been in the Great Hall since Pansy had dragged him down there, with Blaise and Theodore in tow. As she had been the one to first find Draco, she had insisted that he and 'Teddy' make-up. Of course, that had taken the majority of the evening, and by then curfew was far past. There was no mention of the detention until the next morning. Pansy had made sure the boys were up and ready earlier than anybody else, then rushed them down to the Great Hall. Poor Greg and Vincent were tangled up in Pansy's wrath when they were five minutes late getting down to breakfast. Finally, Draco ended up spilling the truth to his friends. He didn't even attempt to lie: they would have noticed anyway. Of course there were questions, but they were quelled by the breakfast crowd entering the otherwise deserted Hall.

It was halfway through the day that Harry first noticed it. Malfoy hadn't been in any of his classes, which was wearing on him slowly. He was spacing out during Professor Binns' lecture on the Leprechaun's Revolt when the drowsiness struck. It wasn't the usual nodding off that happened to the students in the class, it was full-blown double vision, head meeting the desk drowsiness. In the stupor he thought he saw his hand twitch. It wasn't much, but he knew that he wasn't going to last very long if he continued to feel this way. Then, as quickly as it had come on: it lifted. He felt clear-headed: never better. But his hand continued its twitching. Trudinia had warned him about this, but she also said it was different for everyone.

-----

"For some, loss of magic control can occur; others can go through classic withdrawal symptoms: sweats, shakes and the like; still others can lash out in irrational rages. If anything unusual occurs, my suggestion is to get to your bonded as soon as possible. If you choose to wean yourself off of him, we can talk about how to go about that later."

-----

Two more bouts of drowsiness and one splitting headache later and Harry was walking the halls with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was hoping he would go to the Infirmary. This time, Harry saw Malfoy coming with his friends from quite a distance. He didn't associate relief with being near to the other boy, but this time the feeling swept over him. Not that he noticed, but a smile made its way onto his features, even as Ron was insulting the group coming in their direction. It was all Harry could do to not throw his arms around the boy's neck when they got close enough. The headache went away, though, as they brushed sleeves on their way by.

"You shouldn't talk about him like that, Ronald."

"Now you're starting to sound like 'Mione. Besides, what's the prat done to deserve anything other than that?"

Harry laughed it off, proceeding with his day, headache free.


End file.
